A Wedding in Time
by AK1028
Summary: Well, Marty and Annie are finally getting married but things get hairy as Annie goes to 1973 to see her mom on the advice that she received from a visiting Timmy Turner. Oh boy, this can't be good. Rated T for swearing. Thanks to Nerdman3000 for the ideas and help! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**A Wedding in Time**

January 14, 1990

8:55 a.m.

**Doc's POV**

As I was getting some supplies for Marty's bachelor's party next week, Annie ran in.

She said breathless, "Doc, Doc!"

I had some déjà vue as she finally caught her breath.

I asked, "What's the matter, Annie?"

Annie answered, "Timmy's back and he's looking for you!"

I perked up and responded, "He is?"

Annie nodded and told me, "Sure is and he said something about the Darkness!"

I perked up even more and stated, "Well, let's not just stand here! Let's go and see him!"

The two of us headed back to my house as Annie told me, "I also have something to ask you, Doc."

I perked up and told her, "Well, ask me later. I think this is more important."

Annie nodded in agreement as we ran off for Annie's house. When we got there, we saw a ten year old Timmy on the couch alongside Marty. Both of them were laughing up a storm. Clara had stepped out for the day with the boys so it was just the four of us. Timmy turned and saw me.

He smiled and said, "Doc!" He ran over to me and I hugged him. He started to tell me, "I battled the Darkness, Doc and I won!" He let go of me and turned to Annie. He added, "And Marty told me that you two are getting married! I guess I came at the right time." We all shot him a look and he finished, "Eh, my bad."

I messed up Timmy's hair and told him, "Well, you can tell me later. Annie wanted to ask me a question."

Annie told me, "Well, it can wait until later. Besides, it's a personal question."

I perked up as Timmy caught on to her meaning.

He asked, "If you want Annie, Marty and I can step out."

Annie smiled and answered, "That's okay sport. It can wait."

Timmy turned to me and asked, "Uh, Doc. Do you mind if I talk to Annie alone?"

I perked up as I turned to Marty.

He shrugged and I answered, "Uh, sure Timmy."

With that, Timmy escorted Annie out.

Marty asked, "What the hell was that all about?"

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

January 14, 1990

9:00 a.m.

**Annie's POV**

Timmy and I went outside to her porch swing where the two of us sat down.

I asked, "Okay, Timmy. What the hell is this all about?"

Timmy answered, "I know you want to ask Doc if he could take you back to see your mom."

I perked up and started to ask, "How did you….?"

Timmy answered, "I know that look, Annie. I feel the same way about Wanda. I love her and if I lost her, I would try to keep her close to my heart too but if I found away to see her again, I wouldn't want anyone standing in my way."

I started to say, "But, the Darkness story…."

Timmy intervened and responded, "Is a story for another day. Take this chance while you can and be lucky that you have the chance."

Tears rolled down his face and mine.

I hugged him and whispered, "Thanks, Timmy. You're a good friend."

Timmy smiled and responded, "I know. I'll get Doc."

Timmy went back in and in a few seconds, Doc came out.

Doc turned to me and asked, "Now, what's this all about, Annie?"

I sighed and I explained to him what I wanted to do. I told him that I wanted to bring my mom from the past back to the future.

Doc was in serious thought and responded, "Well, we will go back…on the condition that you're mother decides on what she wants to do."

I nodded, not totally thrilled about Doc's one condition. But, remembering what Timmy had told me, I decided to take the offer.

I said, "Okay, Doc."

Doc told me, "We'll go tonight. Can you meet me a Lone Pine Mall at 9?"

I nodded and responded, "You bet, Doc."

Doc smiled at me and we went back in. We saw Marty and Timmy on the couch.

Doc motioned Timmy over and told him, "Well, we're headed out." Doc leaned into me and added, whispering, "And I'll see you tonight."

I nodded and whispered, "Right, Doc."

Timmy waved as they left and Marty asked me, "Annie, what was that all about?"

I kissed him on the cheek and answered, "Nothing for you to be worried about."

With that, we headed off into our day.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

January 14, 1990

8:55 p.m.

**Doc's POV**

Clara, Jules, Verne, Timmy, and Einstein were all sound asleep as I snuck off to my garage. I got there and took the De Lorean to Lone Pine Mall. I waited there for Annie and five minutes later, Annie skateboarded down the hill like they did that fateful night. Annie got over to me and took her headphones off of her ears.

She said, "Hi, Doc." I responded, "Right on time, Annie."

Annie told me, "Well, what you expect from an ace time traveler?"

I shot her a look and responded, "Yeah and Cosmo is naturally dumb."

Annie shot back, "That's because he is, Doc. Keep that in mind."

We got into the De Lorean as I typed in our destination time. I typed in January 3, 1973 at 4:00 p.m.

Annie asked me, "Wait, why four in the afternoon Doc?"

I answered, "Well, your mother worked until that time?"

A light bulb went on in Annie's head and she responded, "That's right."

I told her, "I'll drop you off in an alley way so you're entrance isn't weird. How you approach your mother is up to you. But just a suggestion, don't tell her who you are right up front, okay?"

Annie nodded in agreement as she responded, "Okay, Doc. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. That's so your line, Doc."

I corrected, "It was my line but not anymore. And I thank you for passing it on, Annie."

Annie hugged me and told me, "It was my pleasure, Doc."

We let go of each other and I flipped on the time circuits.

I warned, "Annie, prepare for time dispersal."

With that, we took off into time. We had arrived at Hill Valley in 1973. I landed in an alley way and Annie got out.

I told her, "Here, take this."

I gave her some seventies clothes and she walked off to change.

I added, "If we're going to pull this off, then you'll better take the walkie-talkie and tell me what the status report is."

Annie came back over, now wearing the seventies clothes.

She asked, "So, you don't run into your younger self?"

I nodded and answered, "Right. Be careful, Annie."

Annie told me, "No need to worry, Doc. I'm not Marty."

With that, she walked off as I silently wished her luck.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

January 3, 1973

4:00 p.m.

**Annie's POV**

It felt weird going back in time without Marty. I usually have him right by my side but this time, it was all about just me. It was defiantly weird. The clock was still not working as I giggled at that. Just then, I bumped into the person I wanted to see….my mom. She was exactly as I remembered her when I was six. She was 5' 7", 170 pounds, long brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a purple shirt, a purple jacket, blue jeans, and white running shoes. Following Doc's advice, I tried not to blow my cover.

I said, "I'm so sorry that I bumped into you!"

My mom smiled at me and responded, "Oh, that's alright. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm late."

I got out of her way and she started to cross the street. _'Wait, I thought Doc said that she would be home by now. Oh, wait. He said that she worked until four. I better follow her,'_ I thought to myself. I slowly followed her until something I saw scared the shit right out of me. A car was coming right at my mom.

I yelled, my feet faster than my words, "Mom!"

I pushed her out of the way but it was too late for me. I got hit. _'Total déjà vue,' _I thought as I blacked out. Things got even stranger when I woke to the lights out and a male figure in the dark.

I mumbled, "Dad? Dad is that you?"

The male voice in the dark told me, "There, there. You've been asleep for the past three hours now."

I mumbled, still a little groggy, "I had a horrible nightmare. I saved my mom from getting hit by a car."

The male voice responded, "Well, you're safe and sound in good old 1973."

I perked up and blurted out, "1973?"

The lights went on and there was dad, a lot younger.

I got up and started to mumble, "You're…you're…my…."

_'Okay, defiant déjà vue,' _I thought. My thoughts were disrupted by my dad.

Dad responded, "My name is Robert. Robert Baines. And I want to thank you for saving my wife this afternoon."

I responded, "Uh, sure. No problem."

Dad asked me, "What's your name?"

I responded, "Uh, Sarah. Sarah Klein."

Dad perked up and asked, "Klein as in Calvin _"Marty"_ Klein?"

I flinched for half a second. I wasn't expecting dad to remember me and Marty from 1955!

So, I lied, "Uh, yeah my father."

Dad perked up and responded, "Well, that would explain a lot. George and Lorraine told me that your father was quite…eccentric."

'_More than you know,'_ I thought.

Dad added, "I'll go tell Betty that you're okay."

With that, he left. I sighed out of being relieved.

I said, aloud, "Well, I made through that okay. But, man I never thought I would pull a Marty….."

After saying that, I got out of the bed and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

January 3, 1973

7:00 p.m.

**Betty's POV**

Robert came over to me and told me, "She's okay, Betty. Although, she acted a lot like Calvin did when dad hit him with the car."

I perked up as Annie asked Robert, "Who is she, daddy?"

Robert bent down to Annie's eye level and answered, "She's Sarah Klein. She's Calvin Klein's daughter."

I couldn't believe it. The way she acted, I could've sworn….. At that moment, Sarah came in. I smiled at her as I walked over to her.

I told her, "Thank you again for saving my life, Ms. Klein."

She smiled and responded, "Uh, it was no trouble at all, Mrs. Baines."

I hugged her and at that moment, I sensed something in her. Something strangely familiar…. I let go of her and saw her golden medallion. It looked identical to mine. In fact, I could've sworn….

Annie brought me out of my thoughts and asked, "Mommy, are you okay?"

I knelt down to my six year old daughter and responded, "I'm okay, sweetheart."

I turned to Sarah and added in my mind, _'At least...I think so.' _That evening was interesting to say the least. All Robert did was talked about was Sarah's father. Sarah was laughing up a storm as she told us about her brother who sounded like a lot Calvin.

Annie yawned as I told my little one, "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

Annie whined, "Ah, mom."

Sarah intervened and told her, "You better listen to your mom, Annie. After all, she won't be around forever to help you."

As I took Annie off for bed, I couldn't help but wonder what Sarah had meant by that meant. The next morning, Annie was getting ready for school and there was a knock at the door.

Sarah said, "I'll get it for you guys." Sarah opened the door and there was Marty. Sarah gushed, "Oh, Marty. Good to see you!"

Marty asked me, "Uh, Aunt Betty. Who is this?"

I answered, "Oh, its okay Marty. This is Sarah Klein. She's Calvin Klein and Amie Kuhn's daughter."

Marty perked up and responded, "Oh."

I asked Sarah, "Sarah, would you mind if you walk the kids to the corner?"

Sarah nodded and answered, "Sure thing, Mrs. Baines." She turned to Marty and Annie and added, "Come on you two."

Annie took Sarah's right hand as Marty took Sarah's left hand. The three of them headed off. It was time for me to find out just exactly who this Sarah Klein was.

Just then, a voice asked, "Annie, come in. Annie, are you there?"

I perked up and followed the voice. It sounded like…. I got into the guest room and saw a walkie-talkie.

The voice asked, "Annie, please answer me."

_'Annie? She had just left with Sarah. What in the world is going on here,'_ I thought.

The voice asked, "Annie, God damn it answer me! This is Doc!"

_'Doc...as in...'_ As the realization suck in that the voice was Doctor Brown, Sarah came back in. I thought, _'Wait. I didn't leave the door unlocked. Then, that must mean... I'm alone...with my daughter...from the future!'_ It was the only logical explanation. Somehow, my daughter became…..a time traveler!

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

January 4, 1973

8:45 a.m.

**Annie's POV**

I was super glad that no one was around to see me use my keys to get in my house. It was weird because it felt like I was breaking into my own house. Yeah, try to explain how total stranger has keys to the Baines house. I got settled on my couch and breathed a sigh of relief. So far, my cover wasn't blown. But, somehow I had to get in contact with Doc to let him know I'm okay. Just then, my mom came in. She looked like she was a million miles away.

I asked, trying not to blow my cover, "Are you okay, Mrs. Baines?"

Mom answered, "I think you better call me by my proper name…Annie."

I gulped, nervously. She was on to me!

She added, "Don't you want to call me…mom."

I acted, "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Suddenly, my walkie-talkie roared to life.

Doc asked, "Annie, are you there? Annie, God damn it answer me!"

Mom shot me a look as I mumbled, "Doc, bad timing…even for a time traveler."

I took my walkie-talkie and told Doc, "I'm here, Doc."

Doc asked, "Annie, what happened? I've been trying to call you for a day now!"

I answered, "Well, I had to make sure that I was alone, Doc. Although, you sure are impatient…I think that's where Timmy gets his impatient genes from."

Doc started to say, "Annie…."

I interrupted, since my mom was giving me a cold stare, "Uh, Doc. You just blew my cover."

Doc asked, sounded freaked, "To whom?"

I answered, "Just to my mom."

Doc sighed with a deep breath and responded, "That's good. If anyone else should discover who you are, it could cause a paradox."

I told him, "I know that, Doc! Can I call you back? I'm getting a cold glare from mom."

Doc responded, "Sure but just remember…."

I finished, "I know, Doc. The decision is up to her." With that, I put my walkie-talkie away and told my mom, "I've got a lot to tell you."

Mom shook her head and asked me, "Annie Diane Baines, what the hell are you doing here?"

I took her hand and sat her down on the couch.

I finally answered, "I'm here to see you."

Mom shot me a curious look and asked me, "You're here to see me? Can't you do that in from the time you came from?"

I looked down at my shoes and answered part of that question, "I'm from the year 1990, mom. Marty, Doc, and I have been time travelers for five years now. I'm getting married to Marty."

Mom gushed, "Oh, Annie! That's wonderful!"

We hugged and when she let go of me, I paused. I really didn't want to get into why I couldn't see her in my time but…mom looked at me, interested.

She asked, "And why can't you see me in your time?"

I sadly sighed as I started to answer, "Well…."

She asked, "Did I leave Robert?"

I waved my arms and answered, "Oh, no. Of course not but…I wished it was like that."

Mom perked up and asked, "Well, what then?"

I broke down, crying. I collapsed into my mom's chest and started to cry. She perked up.

She asked, "A….are y…you trying to say…?"

I looked up and answered, "Y….yeah. You're…..dead in my time."

I seemed to hit a heart string. She looked hard hit. I got up from the couch, wiping my eyes.

I told her, "I….I think I've bothered you enough."

I ran out the front door, crying leaving my mom behind. After this….I just wanted to go home.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

January 4, 1973

9:15 a.m.

**Doc's POV**

I was flying around in the De Lorean when my walkie-talkie came to life.

I heard Annie, who sounded like she was crying, "D…Doc?"

I asked, "Annie, what happened?"

Annie answered, "Ah, Doc. It was awful! When I told her about her future and why I couldn't see her in our time, I hit a heart string. I…I couldn't stay there after that so, I just left."

_'Poor Annie and I thought Timmy had it rough,'_ I thought.

My thoughts were disrupted by Annie who asked, "Doc, can you pick me up? I….I just want to go home."

I responded, "Sure, Annie. Do you know where the empty lot is on Fredrick Avenue?"

Annie answered, "Yeah, I know where it is, Doc. I'll meet you there."

With that, Annie hung up on me and I headed to the empty lot. I had arrived and in five minutes, Annie arrived. She was crying up a storm. I went over to her and hugged her.

I told her, "There, there. Don't cry, Annie."

Annie told me, "At least I was able to give my younger self some advice as well as Marty."

I rubbed her arm and told her, "Well, at least some good came out of this, huh?"

Annie nodded as I let her cry out the last of her tears.

I asked, when she was done, "Feeling better, Annie?"

Annie answered, "Better now thanks to you, Doc."

I smiled. I loved it when she called me _"Doc"_ and I loved it when Marty and Timmy called me that too.

I told her, "Come on, let's get ourselves home."

Annie nodded and she got in the De Lorean. I punched in our destination time. The time circuits read, _"January 14, 1990 at 9:10 p.m."_

I warned, "Annie, prepare yourself for time dispersal."

At those words, we headed into the future. For the rest our trip, Annie was awful quiet.

I pulled up to her house and she jokingly asked, "Are you that we are in the right year?"

I started to say, "Annie…."

Annie interrupted me and told me, "Look, Doc. You don't have to tell me. I know that my expectations were pretty high about this whole thing and that I should've expected it."

I told her, "That's true but I was going to say that I'm very proud of you for trying."

Annie perked up and asked me, "Do you mean that, Doc?"

I answered, "Damn straight."

Annie and I had an embrace.

After she let go of me, she opened the door and added, "Oh, Doc."

I asked, "Hm?"

Annie asked me, "Thank Timmy again for me, will you?"

I nodded and answered, "You bet."

With that, Annie left and I headed home. The next morning, I woke to Clara making breakfast. I walked in and there were my family: Jules, Verne, Einy, Timmy, and Clara.

I said, groggily, "Morning, everyone."

Clara kissed me on the cheek and responded, "Good morning!"

Jules asked me, "How did it go last night, father?"

I just shook my head as Verne said, "Poor Annie."

Timmy asked, "Is it okay if I swing by there, Doc?"

I answered, "Sure thing, Timmy. But, after breakfast, okay?"

Timmy nodded and added, "It will give Annie sometime to sleep, anyways."

I smiled at the fact that he was thinking forth dimensionally now. My thoughts went to Annie. I couldn't help but wonder if her appearance in 1973 caused any time ripples.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

January 15, 1990

8:35 a.m.

**Annie's POV**

I awoke to my clock radio playing _'Back in time'_. I thought that was a bit ironic.

I mumbled, "Why is it that song plays every time I come back from a time traveling adventure?"

I got up and went into the kitchen. I saw Marty, eating breakfast. I also saw….dad. I perked up as Marty and dad were having a conversation.

I interrupted, "Hey!"

They both looked up and saw me. Marty smiled at me and went over to me. He kissed me on my lips. I was in total heaven but as soon as we broke out of it.

I asked dad, "Dad, what the hell are you doing here?"

Dad answered, confused, "Annie, it's my annual vacation from work."

Now, I was confused. _'Annual vacation from work...what the hell,'_ I thought.

Marty saw my expression and asked, "Annie, are you okay and why the hell do you look like Sarah Klein?"

Before I was about to tell him what had happened, another voice surprised the hell out of me.

The female voice answered, "That's because she is Sarah Klein."

I spun around and saw…my mom!

I stammered, "M-mom?"

Mom nodded and I collapsed….right into Marty's arms.

The last thing I heard was my dad saying, "That could've gone better."

A few hours later, I awoke to Marty in the darkness. That reminded me that I still not had heard the Darkness story from Timmy.

I mumbled, "Marty? Marty is that you?"

Marty told me, "Take it easy, Annie. You had quite a shock and you've been out for the past five hours."

I told him, still a little groggy, "I…I had a horrible nightmare. My mom was alive and well."

Marty responded, "Well, you're safe and sound now in good old 1990."

I opened my eyes with a start and blurted out, "1990?"

Marty turned on the lights as I sat up in my bed, startled. Marty was laughing up a storm.

I yelled, "Not funny!"

Marty responded, after wiping a tear out of his eye, "I'm sorry, Annie but it was so just so hilarious!"

I told him, "I never laughed at you when you did that!"

Marty sheepishly smiled and responded, "That's true but I never thought that you would have the same reaction I would."

I told him, "Then, you should've asked my dad because that's the way I reacted in 1973. Marty, why the hell is mom alive?"

Just then, there was a knock of my door and mom was there. It felt weird seeing her again but she smiled at me.

She told Marty, "Marty, do you mind if I talk to Annie?"

Marty nodded and gave me a kiss on me on my cheek before he headed out.

Mom closed my door and I asked, "Mom, what the hell is going on?"

Mom answered, "Well, do you remember when _"Sarah"_ saved me from the car? Well, apparently, that's what triggered my muscle diseased that killed me in your original time."

I shot her a curious look and asked, "That's something that Doc might say…. Did you talk to him?"

Mom nodded and answered, "Yes but not right away. I decided to wait. I didn't know for how long but I never died in this timeline. I was there for everything. I even made sure that your father took a liking to Doc."

I asked, "But, what about Timmy? Didn't we save him from the timeline?"

At that moment, dad yelled, "Annie, Betty! Doc and Timmy are here!"

We went into the living room. I saw them.

I told Doc, "Doc, we are so not in Kansas anymore."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

January 15, 1990

1:45 p.m.

**Doc's POV**

I nodded at Annie's statement as Timmy, Marty, and Robert all shot me a look.

Betty explained, "Like I told you boys earlier, Annie here went back in time to 1973 and prevented my death."

I added, "And thus, your mother is alive, Annie."

Annie gestured to Timmy and asked, "But, what about Timmy? Did we save his fifteen year old self?"

Marty answered, "Of course we did. Our parents busted us…together."

I explained, "Your memories will eventually merge together like they did with Marty."

Timmy asked, "So, wait…. She will lose all memories of the old timeline and they'll be replaced with the new one?"

I nodded, messed up his hair, and answered, "That's right, sport."

As Timmy fixed his hair, Robert sighed and told me, "Well, that's a relief."

Annie asked Marty, "So, you remember my advice?"

Marty nodded and answered, "Sure did and I'll always be there for you, Annie. I love you."

With that, the two of them kissed.

Timmy yelled, "Kid in the room!"

With that, they broke out of their kiss as I gave my great nephew thumb up.

Timmy smiled as I said, "Now, I think it's time we heard that story, Timmy."

Timmy smiled again and told me, "You bet, Doc….but I think we're sort a few people…"

Marty told him, "I'm on it!"

He got on the phone as Annie came over to me.

She hugged me and said, "Thanks Doc."

I hugged her back and told her, "You bet Annie."

Annie messed up Timmy's hair after she let go of me.

She also said to him, "Thanks to you too, sport."

Timmy smiled, fixed his hair, and a few minutes later, we were finally hearing the Darkness story.

* * *

January 21, 1990

3:45 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

I was standing at the altar, wearing my tuxedo. I adjusted my tie. Doc was my best man and Clara was Annie's maid of honor. Timmy was our ring bearer seeing that he was technically younger than Verne. Jules and Verne were sitting down next to my parents and Annie's mom. Annie was a bit freaked out that her mother was alive a few days ago but her memories finally merged into one. But, just like me, she still had her old diaries and re-read them so she didn't truly forget her true past. At that moment, Annie, on her dad's arm walked down the aisle. She was breathtaking. She got to me and took my arm.

A few minutes later, the pastor told me, "You may kiss the bride."

I lifted up Annie's veil and kissed her, making her my wife.

After we broke out of our kiss, the pastor pronounced, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. McFly."

I saw that Doc was crying as was Clara. Timmy was also crying as well as everyone else. We got outside and Annie threw her bouquet and much to Doc's surprise, Timmy caught it. We both laughed as Timmy blushed out of embarrassment and passed it to Jules. Annie and I laughed at the sight and we got into our limo. We headed off into the sunset. A few months later, I was drinking my coffee. Timmy had gone home to 2002 after our wedding. Annie ran in. She was thrilled about something.

She screamed, "Marty, Marty!"

I told her, "Whoa, Annie. Calm down for God's sake!"

She calmed down and I asked, "Now, what's wrong?"

As I took another sip of my coffee, Annie told me, "I'm pregnant!"

I spat out my coffee as I said, freaked out, "What?"

Annie handed me a test from her doctor's and told me, "I went to my doctor's when I was late and found out. I'm having a baby!"

I mumbled, "Great Scott!"

With that, I fell down and collapsed…..

The last thing I heard was Annie saying, "Again, that could've gone better."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
